For You
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Aunque su alma se rompiera en mil pedazos por los horribles pecados que cometía. Seguiría haciéndolo sin protestar, apuntaría su arma y disparara por el bien de aquel corrompido hombre al que tanto amaba. [One-shot YukiKarin]


**Hola…hola ¿Cómo han estado mis queridos lectores? Bien hoy les traigo este YukiKarin que espero y lo disfruten ñ.ñ no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Bleach no me pertenece es obra de Tite-troll-Kubo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las solitarias calles de la ciudad de Karakura eran empapadas por la intensa lluvia que parecía no tener fin. En un callejón ubicado en los barrios más bajos de la ciudad, se podía apreciar el sonido de quejidos de dolor seguidos de fuertes golpes.

—Espera Ginjo deja que la sabandija hable—El hombre que respondía al nombre Ginjo chasqueo la lengua y antes de posarse a un lado del misterioso encapuchado, no pudo evitar propinarle una última patada al hombre tirado en el suelo al borde de la inconciencia. La figura encapuchada se acercó a paso calmo y se agacho para quedar al nivel de su víctima, lo tomo de los cabellos y lo alzo para que lo mirara.

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunto mientras le estiraba más los cabellos. El hombre gimió de dolor, y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de el al sentir que su final estaba cerca.

— ¡YO NO SE NADA LO JURO! —Grito desesperado intentando que sus agresores le creyeran y lo dejaran vivir.

—Tsk…..Eso no nos sirve de nada ¿Entiendes? —Hablo su antiguo agresor. Ginjo comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que poseía y eso no significaba buenas noticias.

— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que no sabes nada del dinero que les prestamos a ti y a tu compañero? — Hubo algo en la forma en que lo dijo el encapuchado frente a él, que hizo que su víctima sintiera un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

— ¡MI COMPAÑERO HUYO CON EL DINERO…NO SE A DONDE CREANME! — La suplica reflejada en los ojos del golpeado hombre solamente lograron que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño y maldijera por lo bajo mientras se volteaba a ver en otra dirección. El sujeto frente a él se puso de pie, el hombre en el suelo suspiro de alivio al saberse a salvo.

—Es una completa lastima y yo que no quería ensuciarme las manos— La victima al escuchar eso levanto la vista y se quedó de piedra al sentir el frio metal de un arma de fuego en su frente. Intento rogar por su vida pero las palabras no le salían.

—Tranquilo no te dolerá….es más velo de esta forma tendrás otra oportunidad para vivir una nueva vida y no convertirte en la rata que eres ahora — Solo el silencio acompaño las palabras de la persona encapuchada, la victima al saber que nada lo salvaría, se limitó a cerrar sus ojos aceptando su destino.

—No es nada personal….adiós.

PLAFF

Se escuchó el sonido de un disparo por todo el callejón, anunciando el fin de una vida. El asesino miro las consecuencias de sus actos, guardo su arma y lentamente se quitó la capucha revelando el rostro de una hermosa joven de cabello y ojos azabaches, piel blanca que parecía competir con la misma luna. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, sus ojos no reflejaban remordimiento por tal acto atroz cometido.

Su compañero que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado se acercó a la joven y le toco el hombro atrayendo su atención.

— ¿Sabes? Pudiste haberme dejado el trabajo sucio a mí— Comento mientras miraba el cadáver del sujeto al que momentos atrás le dio una paliza. La azabache por su parte lo miro de reojo unos momentos para después cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

—No Ginjo…..sabes que mi trabajo es eliminar a todos los enemigos de el—El pelinegro se encogió de hombros captando a quien se refería su compañera. Aparto la mano que anteriormente depósito en el hombro de su compañera y comenzó a estirarse.

—Wow no me gustaría ser su enemigo entonces— Ginjo intento aligerar el pesado ambiente que comenzaba a formarse alrededor. —Como sea también espero y nos dé una recompensa por tener que encargarnos del trabajo sucio— Le dirigió una gran sonrisa a la azabache quien solo lo miraba algo fastidiada; lidiar con ese hombre no era trabajo fácil ni si quiera para ella.

El sonido de un claxon los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el pelinegro no espero más y corrió a toda velocidad al lujoso automóvil negro. Mientras le hacia señas con las manos para que se diera prisa. La azabache no se hizo de rogar, derrotada procedió a caminar con paso calmo al vehículo, no sin antes voltearse a ver a su víctima y susurrarle un doloroso "_Lo siento"_

…**..**

Después de una hora de viaje el automóvil se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión, los pasajeros no se inmutaron después de todo estaban acostumbrados a vivir en esa lúgubre mansión. Caminaron hasta la puerta principal donde los esperaba un elegante y apuesto hombre de cabello negro algo largo, piel blanca, poseedor de una mirada castaña muy penetrante.

—Bienvenidos Karin-san Ginjo-san—Los recibió con un cordial saludo al cual los aludidos respondieron. —Bien les he preparado el baño para que tomen una ducha y se cambien de ropa— Dijo mientras tomaba nota en un cuaderno que siempre acostumbraba llevar.

—Si si claro tomare una ducha y Tsukishima asegúrate de mandarme comida y una buena compañía si sabes a lo que me refiero —Comenzó a reír el fornido hombre mientras sus acompañantes hacían una mueca de desagrado frente al pésimo humor del pelinegro.

—La comida si te la puedo mandar y en cuanto a la compañía no creo que sea lo más prudente efectuar ese tipo de actos en este lugar …digo si aprecias tu vida claro esta Kugo-san— Al decir esto último el tranquilo hombre señalo a la joven azabache quien le mandaba una mirada asesina al pelinegro.

Ginjo trago con dificultad y en un acto de nervios comenzó a rascarse la nuca riendo como loco. Camino rumbo a su habitación, Tsukishima lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por el enorme corredor. Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en los labios del elegante hombre por la actitud de su compañero, dirigió su vista hacia la joven azabache solamente para darse cuenta que subía las escaleras.

—Tsukishima-san iré a darme un baño, luego pasare a informarle a el sobre la misión— El nombrado asintió complacido, mientras la joven se perdía por las inmensas escaleras.

…

Se recargo un poco más en su grande y cómoda silla. Miro los papeles que reposaban en su amplio escritorio listo para ser leídos y firmados por él. Bufo, el aburrimiento lo ponía de muy pésimo humor, abrió uno de los cajones y saco uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos su tan preciada consola portátil. Una sonrisa asomo sus labios, amaba ese aparato pues lo ayudaba a salir del aburrimiento. De cierto modo era algo ilógico saber que el despiadado "_Príncipe" _del bajo mundo gustaba de jugar con consolas. En si el joven tampoco parecía un demonio como muchos lo describían. ¡Por el contrario! Su cabello rubio, orbes esmeraldas y facciones finas lo hacían parecer un ángel, lo cual no es ni llegaría a ser nunca.

El sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, molestándolo por arruinar su juego. Apago la consola y la guardo, miro a la puerta he indico a la persona que pasara. En cuanto esta se abrió y dejo ver la imagen de una bella azabache, el ceño fruncido del rubio desapareció dejando en su lugar una falsa sonrisa. La pelinegra ignoro el gesto y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunto el rubio con un pequeño deje de aburrimiento en la voz.

—Nos dijo que su compañero huyo con el dinero y tal como lo ordenaste lo acabe— Contesto seria la azabache mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Vaya tal como lo esperaba de ti, no muestras compasión por nadie ¿Verdad Karin-san? — La sonrisa burlona que acompaño las palabras del rubio, provoco que Karin apartara la mirada, odiaba cuando Yukio hacia ese tipo de comentarios hacia ella y más porque el acabar con otras vidas solamente quebraba su alma más y más. Pero aun así lo hacía y todo por el bien de él. Si tenía enemigos los acabaría con sus propias manos, si alguien atentaba contra su vida lo protegería sin importar que.

—Lo hago por tu bien— Susurro. El rubio la miro por unos segundos, la sonrisa desapareció dejando en su lugar una completa seriedad.

—En fin como sea, esas ratas no se saldrán con la suya…mande a Riruka a buscar al otro y estoy seguro que en estos momentos debe estar siendo atormentado— La pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Yukio hizo que una punzada de dolor atravesara el corazón de la azabache.

—Parece que te diviertes atormentando a otros— Yukio frunció el ceño por las palabras dichas por Karin su subordinada más fiel.

— ¿Crees que soy un demonio Kurosaki? —Pregunto molesto. La mencionada no dijo nada solamente se quedó callada para molestia del rubio quien se puso de pie y camino hasta posarse enfrente de ella. Odiaba cuando no contestaban sus preguntas, la miro fijamente. La Kurosaki por su parte no se atrevía a mirarlo, odiaba que lo más preciado en su vida se corrompiera de esa manera. A tal grado de ser llamado el príncipe del bajo mundo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como Yukio la jalaba del brazo poniéndola de pie, fue entonces cuando decidió mirarlo, sin embargo el rubio no se lo permitió. Se acercó lo suficiente para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Si no apruebas lo que hago entonces…..¿Porque aun sigues aquí? — Karin se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Yukio en su oreja, cerró los ojos e intento aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí— Contesto entrecortadamente. El rubio se separó de ella y la tomo por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo. Fue hay que pudo distinguir en los ojos ónix de la chica un destello, Yukio sabía perfectamente porque Karin aún seguía a su lado y estaba dispuesto a atormentarla con ello.

Sin darle tiempo a nada unió sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso. La azabache al principio no pudo responder debido al shock, pero después de unos segundos de sentir los expertos labios de Yukio sobre los suyos termino cediendo de nuevo a su voluntad dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Siempre había sido así desde que se conocieron cuando niños, el solitario rubio de triste mirar llamo su atención. En ese tiempo no le fue fácil acercarse pero al pasar los días el término aceptándola, después con la repentina muerte de los padres del rubio el tenía que hacerse cargo de la compañía de su familia. Fue en ese momento que Karin se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, lo que en realidad Yukio significaba para ella; por eso ese día Karin dejo a un lado lo que más quería familia y amigos con tal de permanecer al lado del rubio, quería protegerlo de la obscuridad, de la maldad….pero no todo es tan fácil al final el termino entregándose a la maldad y ella juro protegerlo porque lo amaba.

Y hay estaban, ella sentada sobre el escritorio siendo besada de una forma nada inocente por el amor de su vida quien se divertía torturándola usando sus sentimientos en su contra. La falta de aire se hizo presente, obligándolos a separarse. Yukio le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a la azabache, se acercó peligrosamente al lóbulo de su oreja para besarlo. Karin se reprendía mentalmente por suspirar ante el contacto de los labios del joven con su piel, pues sabía perfectamente que el rubio solamente la estaba torturando. Abrió sus ojos cuando dejo de sentir los besos de él, pero cuando intento mirarlo él no se lo permitió.

—Eres mía Karin que no se te olvide eso y si algún día intentas alejarte de mi lado ten por seguro que yo mismo me encargare de traerte de vuelta a mí aun si tengo que destruir ciudades enteras lo hare— Las palabras del rubio más que ser una advertencia parecían ser una orden misma que Karin acataría sin replicar. Cuando se separaron la azabache bajo del escritorio y miro a Yukio a los ojos, este solamente se acercó y rozo sus labios con los de ella; dando así por terminada la conversación.

Karin salió del despacho con el alma en un hilo…..lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a seguir a su lado hasta el final. No le importaba si se ensuciaba las manos en el proceso, no lo dejaría caer aun si el la atormentaba con sus sentimientos seguiría de pie lista para luchar por él. Miro por la ventana el cielo nocturno y después dio una última mirada a la puerta del despacho en el que se encontraba el rubio.

—Te amo Yukio— Susurro las palabras que calaban en lo profundo de su corazón, mismas que no podría decirle de frente al hombre que amaba quizás en otra vida sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien si han llegado hasta aquí espero y de verdad les haya gustado leer como a mí me gusto escribir :D ¡Ago lo posible por mejorar! Todo sea para poder facilitarles la lectura xD**

**Lamento profundamente si hubo Ooc U.u |lo que pasa es que la inspiración me llego y tuve que aprovecharla. En fin sin más que decirles por el momento me despido ;D no olviden dejar sus reviews que son muy importantes para saber su opinión, nos leemos en otra ocacion Ya nee! **


End file.
